Isa
Isa is the Metallix Raider Ranger of the Star Raiders. She is also princess of Edenoi, and daughter to King Dex. Biography Isa, princess of Edenoi, is the only daughter of King Dex and a member of The United People of the Stars, a resistance group formed to fight against the Zanyack Empire. Hearing of the battles fought against the Empire by the Star Raiders, King Dex gave Isa a device he had the group's scientists working on to help in the fight, the Metallix E-Phone, which was programmed with his old Masked Rider powers as well as a new power just for her; and sent her to Earth to help them. Once she landed on Earth, scanned the planet and found a total of 15 dormant powers that had seemed forgotten. She downloaded those powers into her E-Phone in the hopes that they would aid her in the fight. In time, she found an met with the Star Raiders, hoping they would accept her aid in battle. Though Mervallus was leery, he decided to give her a chance at the urgings of the other 5 Rangers. And prove herself she did when she managed to single-handed destroy an entire army of X-Borgs sent to capture her. Mervallus, however, still would not let her join. He claimed his reason was because he didn't want to have to deal with a princess, when really he didn't want to put an even bigger target on her back by making her a pirate. After battling and defeating the revived Edentada, Mervallus and Isa worked out their differences. Mervallus made her a member of the Star Raider and gave her access to the Extra Hero Keys, and Isa promised to work towards removing all the Rangers' bounties and allowed them to use the Super Starship when they felt it would be needed. While on Earth, Isa decided she wanted to see how Earthlings lived for herself, having heard all of her father's stories about his time there. And so, with a little hacking help from Howard and Larry, Isa assumed the cover identity of Isabella Eden, a transfer student to St. Albinus of Angers High School. In order to try and amplify her own power for the sake of helping the Rangers defeat the Zanyack Empire, Isa often goes on her own quests to find and receive the Great Power of the heroes whose powers she uses in battle. This will often include fighting with other Power Rangers to unlock the Great Powers stored in the Extra Hero and Extra Ranger Keys. During one of her quests, Isa chased her nemesis, the Zanyack assassin Chlortafung, through a time-space wormhole to prevent her from destroying the Power Rangers before they could ever form. Personality Isa is a patience and very curious being, having never seen much of the things on Earth before. She has a tendency to have "blonde moments" that make her an easy target for Niecy's old gang of bullies. Despite this, she is always a fierce battler. It is hinted at that she might have a crush on Mervallus. Appearance Isa looks like a typical fair-skinned, blonde-haired, blue-eyes 17-year-old, but she's really 23 in Earth years. As with all her race, she possesses a gem in her forehead that channels various powers, including broadcasting his memories into thin air and creating a talking motorcycle that is similar to her father's own motorcycle (this gem is usually hidden by her Earth disguise). When not wearing the St. Albinus uniform, she'll typically wear tight-fitting teal and white horizontal stripe shirt with a short teal skirt and a denim jacket. She also wears calf-high tan boots with thigh-high teal and white striped stockings. Her Ranger uniform is similar in design to the Yellow and Pink Raider Rangers', with key differences such as its teal coloring with black accents and dark green "undertights". Her helmet has a more pronounced front point, and the visor is divided into two lens the create a bug-eyes look. The "jacket" is buttoned near the belt to create a "cleavage style" look and has armor like shoulder pad the resemble epaulettes, and the coattail comes down to about her knees in back. Arsenal Morpher * Metallix E-Phone Weapons * Metallix Sword * Metallix Shield Zords * Super Starship Notes Much like how the Silver Raider has an anchor theme, Isa's Metallix Raider has a helm/mast theme, this is seen in her Metallix Sword (which is modeled after a ship's mast) and her Metallix Shield (which is modeled after a ship's wheel). Her Ranger form seems to hint that she is a privateer rather than a pirate. Though primarily an Extra Hero, Isa could also be classified as an Extra Ranger. *She is the first and so far only Ranger character to have this "dual-designation" since Phantom Ranger. Because Isa's quest often leads her to heroes who series was never "completed". It's possible that she will end-up teaming up with them in their "last fight" before they give up their powers for good. Her unbiased and protective attitude, as well as her free-spirited personality, is a reference to Franky. Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:Extra Ranger Category:Non-Color Names Category:Extra Heroes Category:Ranger